


New Saschanos Year

by SportyMari



Series: The Tennis Children Club [7]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Daniil needs to stay out of Stef’s life, Everyone loves Stefanos, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, New Years Eve, many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: It’s almost 2020 and it seems the old drama may carry into the New Year. Kiki, Domi, and the Tennis Family just want the pining idiots together.
Relationships: Kristina Mladenovic/Dominic Thiem, Novak Djokovic/Jelena Ristic, Rafael Nadal/Roger Federer, Stefanos Tsitsipas/Alexander Zverev
Series: The Tennis Children Club [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	New Saschanos Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Rafael Nadal and his husband, Roger Federer, were hosting a New Years Party at their house in France (where they agreed to move because it was the middle country between Spain and Switzerland. Sascha suggested it at their wedding blame him). 

Dominic and his girlfriend, Kiki, had arrived at the exact time the party was supposed to start. Novak and his family were on their way. Mirka had dropped off the kids the day before because she had her own party to get to. 

“Dad, Rafa, when is Sascha getting here? He promised to bring Lovïk and Junior” Myla tugged on her father’s sleeve. 

“He had to pick up a certain gift from the airport” Rafa replies before Roger could. 

“Get the hospital on speed dial. We’re also going to need rags,” Kiki joked from her place on the sofa. 

“They’ve both grown up. There’s nothing to worry about” Rafa rolled his eyes. The doorbell rang and Rafa went to open it. 

“Uhm the kids are in Sascha’s car still,” Novak pointed back toward the door as he put Tara down on the ground. 

“Are either of them hurt?”

“No, but it looked like Sascha is about a minute away from hurting the kid.”

“Those two are going to be the death of me.” Rafa pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He looked outside in time to see Sascha, Lovïk in his arms, getting out of his rental car. His rival still sitting in the passenger seat. It seemed to Rafa that he was crying if the shaking of his shoulders were anything to go by. 

“Hey, Rafa” Sascha greeted the Spaniard.

“What you do to Stefanos?”

“Nothing! I swear papa!”

“Swearing is bad,” Came Myla and Charlene’s voices. They ran over to the German and gave him a hug. 

“My little sisters! Hi! Oh, I missed you, girls! Are the boys here too? Come on let’s go inside.”

“Wait is that Stefanos? Why is he crying?” Charlene pointed at the car. Rafa saw a guilty expression makes its way on Sascha’s face before he shook it away. 

“I don’t know Char. Why don’t we go inside and Stefanos can join us inside when he’s ready.”

“Alright,” Charlene shrugged and walked inside with her sister and Sascha. However, the twins gave Rafa identical looks of helplessness. Rafa chuckled and nodded down at them. 

Rafa walked outside to the car and tapped on the passenger side window. Stefanos jumped and looked over. He quickly unlocked the doors and opened his door. Rafa squatted on the ground.

“You okay?” Rafa looked at Stefanos with concern clearly written on his face.

“Not really”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope”

“Then let’s go inside”

“Actually I think I might take a stroll around the neighborhood first.”

“Stefanos, what’s going on? I thought you two had finally started getting along?”

“We have…sort of. Medvedev said something to me in London and I blew it off. I didn’t think he was serious but then he talked to Sascha and now Sascha hates me all over again.” Stefanos broke down in tears. Rafa glared first, at the sky, internally cursing Daniil Medvedev, and then, at the door, internally cursing at Sascha. 

“What did that _hijo de puta_ say to you?”

“He said he was going to tell Sascha that I liked him. But Sascha yelled at me for telling Daniil that I always hated him and for saying that he’s a big fake. That Mischa has to pay the tournament coordinators so Sascha is in the tournaments.” Rafa got up off the ground and pulled Stefanos into a hug. Out of Stefanos’ line of view, Rafa texted Roger and Novak to get outside. 

“Hey, babe what’s— what happened?!” Roger rushed over and joined the hug. Novak shut the door and then also ran over. 

“Medvedev happened. He’s hurt Stef and turned Sascha against him,” Rafa replied, looking at the two parents. Immediately, Novak growled and Roger glared at the closed door. 

“And then he wonders why we didn’t invite him to our New Years’ party!” Roger exclaimed, threading his fingers through the still crying Stefanos’ hair. 

“The nerve of that kid!” Novak added, rubbing Stef’s back. 

“As much I love this, we should probably go inside before the others get suspicious. Besides, you planned a NYE party not a stand outside all day hugging party,” Stefanos mumbled into Rafa’s shoulder. The older guys heard it somewhat clearly and started laughing. 

“Alright come on then you grumpy Greek. Let’s go inside.” Novak pulled Stef with him back inside the house. 

“We should make Novak the pseudo- uncle.” Roger said as he and Rafa walk in after them.

“No, he’s closer to Stef’s father figure. I’ve seen the way he treats our favorite Greek. Besides you already have 6 kids,” Rafa teased his husband. 

“You’re only a few years younger than I am!”

“Si but I have two kids!”

////

As soon as Stefanos had walked into the house, he was attacked into a hug by Dominic, Kiki, and Jelena. 

“I knew I was a girl magnet” Stef joked. Dominic flicked the Greek in the forehead. 

“You’re more of a girl than I am, Tsitsipas” Dominic protested. 

“Not even in the house for a minute and already you’re bullying me. Roger! Rafa! I’m leaving! Your son is harassing my hair again!” 

“Leave my son’s hair alone you heathen,” Jelena whacked Domi’s arm. 

“Ow! Jelena that hurt” Dominic rubbed his arm. 

“You deserved it!”

Dominic said something in retaliation but Stefanos didn’t hear it. He was too busy trying to not stare at Sascha with the Federer and Djokovic kids. Unfortunately, he did a crap job of that as Kiki had to nudge him to bring him back to planet earth. Sascha had left the room during Stefanos’ space trip. 

“What’s wrong,” Kiki asked Stefanos. 

“Nothing. Just Medvedev ruining my life again.” 

“What’d he do this time?” Kiki got up and pulled Stef along with her to the room she and Domi would be staying in tonight. 

“He turned Sascha against me just when everything was getting a lot better between us. We were planning a trip for the both of us before all this happened. Now I’m going to have to do something with my actual family. Don’t get me wrong, I love my family but—“

“But going on a trip with Sascha was a chance of taking a break from them. I get it. I use vacationing with Dominic as a way to get away from my family.” Kiki shrugged when Stef looked at her in wonder. 

“Of course you do. Stupid of me to think otherwise.” Stefanos joked. Kiki laughed and shoved Stef. 

“Hey kiddos, sorry for interrupting sibling time but Roger and Novak are about to start barbecuing. What do you two want?” Rafa asked, poking his head into the room. 

“Burger!” Kiki and Stefanos both shouted. Rafa chuckled and left the room.

“As, apparently, your sister, I suggest forgetting about that idiot Russian and focus on actually surviving tonight.” Kiki gave Stefanos a hug and left the room. She saw Sascha and Domi talking on one of the sofas.

“Hey Sascha! Can I talk to Dominic for a few minutes, please?”

“Uh yeah sure. I’m going to go make sure the old men aren’t burning our food.” 

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Daniil turned Sascha against Stefanos and now Stefanos is in our room, trying to keep away from Sascha while also pining over him.” 

“What happened?”

“All I know is that the two of them were supposed to go on a trip together and now Stef is a kicked puppy.” 

“Wait and Sascha is taking Daniil’s side? What the hell? I thought he would defend Stefanos!”

“Yeah well he didn’t.” 

They heard movement behind them and looked in time to see Stefanos walking into the kitchen, where Rafa and Jelena were. The couple looked at each other and raced into the kitchen. 

“Normally I would be worried about how fast my son just ran but Stefanos is here so I’m not.” Rafa ruffled Dominic’s hair. 

“You doing somewhat better now,” Jelena asked Stefanos, who nodded and threw a small smile up at the people in the kitchen. 

“Good because otherwise, I’d have been forced to text Nick, Denis, and the others.”

“Well thank goodness I’m feeling somewhat better then. Those two are so protective.”

“That Nick guy gives me bad vibes.” Rafa spoke up, waving a salad fork.

“He’s awesome. Your rivalry with him is ridiculous and childish Rafa.” Domi stated. 

“Is not.”

“It kind of is” Sascha argues, coming into the kitchen. Everyone noticed that Stef scooted closer to Jelena when the German entered the room. Sascha flinched at the movement. “Roger wants me to tell you guys that the steaks are done.”

“Thanks Sascha” was all Rafa said before he went back to making salad. Sascha looked at Dominic in confusion. Dominic nodded over to where Stef was helping Jelena with the bread rolls. Sascha sighed and went back outside to set the picnic benches. 

“Sascha?” Roger went over to his pseudo son. Sascha looked up at the Swiss man but then looked down almost immediately. 

“Why does Stefanos hate me? I was nice to him during Laver Cup.”

“Sascha, he doesn’t hate you. More like is scared of completely screwing up and making you hate him even more.”

“There’s the problem! I don’t hate him. Yes what he said to Daniil wasn’t nice but I don’t hate him.”

“Stefanos and Daniil have a weird relationship. They hate each other and will always be first in line to take a jab at the other but their mothers are friends. What Daniil says Stef told him, Stef didn’t tell him. That Greek kid in there loves you. He loves you so much, he wanted to spend New Years here where you are.”

Sascha looked at Roger, blinked, took two breaths, then, “come again?”

“He had plans with his family but came here to the Fedal family party because you were going to be here. Well for you and for Kiki.”

“I had no idea. He didn’t tell me.”

“Go make up and out with him.” Novak pushed Sascha to the door. Sascha stuck his foot into the ground and turned so he was now behind Novak. 

“Later. When his bodyguards aren’t around him giving me the deathly stink eye.”

“I’ll hold you to it, kid” 

//////

After dinner, Stefanos went to his bedroom, which happened to be on the second floor and have a balcony attached to it. Stef put his suitcases on the bed and opened the door leading to the balcony. He leaned against the railing and looked out to the moon and the stars.

It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Sascha’s voice said from behind. Stefanos whipped his body around, giving himself whiplash in the process, to face Sascha. 

“What do you want, Alexander? To yell at me more? You haven’t yelled enough?”

“I hate when you say my real name. It sounds like a curse.”

“Either get out or tell me why you’re here, Zverev”

“Tsitsipas, I’m sorry. I never should have listened to Daniil. I should’ve known that he was lying.”

“Yeah you should’ve. It’s not like I haven’t bitched about the guy to you since forever.” Stefanos glared at Sascha with enough malice that the German would be dead if looks killed. 

“Stefanos, please I didn’t come up here to fight. I just wanted to apologize. I’ll go now.” Sascha turned to go back to where his pseudo siblings were preparing games. 

“Detka wait.”

“Yes Stef?”

“Come back here. I like you and I can’t stand arguing with you. As much as I want to hate you for listening to Medvedev, I can’t. You have a good relationship with him. You’re friends. I should’ve known you’d listen to him.” 

“Yeah but I should’ve talked it out with you instead of ignoring you like I did.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“You should Tsitsi. You really fuckibg should. You should also hate me!”

“How can one hate the person of their dreams? How can they hate on the person who invades the subconscious of their minds?” Stefanos turned back to the balcony view. 

“You know you could’ve just said you love me.” Sascha walked behind Stef and embraced him. He put his chin on the spot between his shoulder and his neck. 

“Yes okay! I love you, you giant lovable teddy bear.”

“I love you too, my little owl.” Sascha tilted Stef’s head sideways a bit so he could kiss him. 

“Mmm we should go downstairs so we won’t miss the countdown.” Stefanos whispered against Sascha’s lips. 

“Ugh fine. I wanted to party up here with you though.” Sascha let go of Stefanos, very reluctantly. The boys stopped before the stairs. 

“That’ll be the after party then. Me, you, and the bedroom. All night long.” Stefanos promised. They basically flew down the stair to the living room where everyone else was. 

“I see you two made up.” Rafa said, smiling when he noticed they were holding hands. 

“They also kissed. Myla and I saw” Charlene piped up from where she and Myla were helping Lenny, Leo, and Stefan with their s’mores. Sascha groaned and hid his face in Stefanos’ hair. Stefanos chuckled and ran his fingers soothingly through Sascha’s hair. 

“Where are these idiots!?” Denis shouted from Dominic’s phone

“Domi! You called Denis?” Stefanos squawked. 

“No I actually called Alex but Denis, Nick, and Felix happened to be there as well.” Dominic explained. 

“Right because the ATP Cup.” Sascha looked up. 

“Now back to the situation at hand. Can I hurt someone?” Nick interrupted. 

“No!” Rafa and Stefanos said at the same time.

“You’re still on close supervision. No violence!” Sascha said. They heard a slap before Nick cried out in pain.

“You didn’t have to hit me, Demon.”

“Yes I did. You’re an idiot Nick.”

“True love, everyone” Kiki said from Dominic’s lap. 

“Stefanos can you help us with this?” Myla called. 

“Of course Myla.” Stefanos sat down with the kids and helped with the s’mores. Sascha looked at Stefanos with clear love and adoration in his eyes. Roger and Novak stood on either side of the German and placed their hands on his shoulders. 

“I just kissed him and I already want to marry him and adopt kids and buy a big house in Athens. I want to retire and spend the rest of my life with him.” Sascha whispered. 

“That’s love, Sascha. It’s a good thing. But take it slow. One day at a time. Cherish him and the memories you’ll create.” Roger said. 

“Communication is also key. If someone says something, talk to him. Don’t hurt my son.” Novak joked, pointing at Sascha. 

“I can’t promise that I won’t but I’ll try my hardest not to. No more listening to that bullshit Russian who hates my boyfriend.”

Stefanos came up to the three, grabbed Sascha’s hand and dragged him outside. He got two glasses of champagne and sat on the grass. Their pseudo siblings and parents and Domi and Kiki sat around them. They started counting down to midnight. At 5 seconds, Stef kissed Sascha like it was the end of the world and not the end of a decade. 

“This last decade has brought so much but the best part of it was you. Be my boyfriend?” Sasch asked while fireworks were going off around them. Stefanos laughed and kissed Sascha again. 

“Yes Sascha, I will be your boyfriend.” 

Lovïk and Junior barked and jumped around the blond boys in happiness. The boys laughed and picked up their son and grandson. Lovïk kissed Stef, welcoming him to the family.

2020 started off on a good note for Saschanos and their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give feedback.


End file.
